Moonlight Lullaby
by Usa
Summary: What happens between the destruction of Pharoah 90 and the confrontation with Uranus and Neptune? Usagi angst.


Title: Moonlight Lullaby  
Rating: PG  
Author: Usa  
Spoilers: A New Life! A Time of Farewell Destined in the Stars Japanese Sailor Moon S,Episode 126  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all related characters are property of Takeuchi Naoko, TOEI Animations, and Kodansha.

* * *

Uranus and Neptune glared at the young Senshi. In her arms, she held a small child. Uranus went right up to her and took the baby Hotaru. Neptune placed her hand on her shoulder. "We should go," she said. "The others will be coming soon." 

The only sound Sailor Moon heard was the wailing of Pharaoh 90. She wanted it to go away, but she couldn't make it turn off. She couldn't even bring her hands to her ears to try and stifle the noise. Tears coursed down her cheeks. "Taskute..." she whispered.

"Usagi!" Mars called, rushing to her friend. "Minna, she's over here!"

Rei was the firs to get to the exhausted girl. Everyone looked around and detransformed. Ami knelt next to her friend. The look in Usagi's eyes scared her. "Usagi-chan," she said softly, "you should let go of your transformation."

To her surprise, Usagi heard her. "Minna!" Rei said. "Let's get her to Mamoru-san's apartment."

Makoto walked over to help Rei as they slowly walked through the remains of Mugen High. Minako noticed, with much relief that the color was returning to Usagi's cheeks.

They were all silent as the elevator took them upstairs. Each of them hoping that, not only Usagi would be all right, but Chibiusa as well. None of them knew what to think about the loss of Tomoe Hotaru.

And what of the other Senshi? Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Ami hoped Usagi could answer some of their questions.

The minute Mamoru heard the knock on the door, he rushed to open it Chibiusa stood up when the girls entered. "Usagi!" she cried, but Minako stopped her. She knelt next to the little girl and explained that Usagi needed to rest before she answered any questions Chibiusa nodded in concern, watching as Mamoru took her into his arms and carried her into his room.

Luna went over to the Senshi. "You all look exhausted. Find somewhere to rest yourselves. We'll talk about it in the morning."

As they nodded solemnly, Luna glanced over at Artemis. He sighed. Whatever had occurred hadn't been good. "Chibiusa," he began, but she was gone.

Mamoru gently laid Usagi on the bed, she clung tightly to him when he began to move away. Suddenly she was crying in his arms. "Shhh," Mamoru said,  
"It's over now. You're safe. We're all safe, Usako."

"I don't feel very safe right now, Mamo-chan," she admitted. He had to strain to hear her quiet voice. It sounded a bit rough too. "I have a feeling something even worse is going to happen. I can't shake it Mamo-chan, I don't want anyone else to get hurt!"

"I know, my Tenshi, I know,"

The pair broke away when someone bounced onto the bed. "Usagi!" she exclaimed, launching herself into the arms of the distraught girl.

"Chibiusa."

"Hotaru-chan saved me!"

Usagi stared at Chibiusa silently. She vaguely remembered what happened between jumping in to fight Pharaoh 90 with Saturn to being in Mamoru's apartment. Mamoru saw that Usagi was getting upset over this conversation. Her eyes filled with fresh tears as she remembered what he said to her. Suddenly she couldn't catch her breath and her heart began racing.

"Usako!" he cried.

"Usagi!"

Mamoru forced her to look into his eyes. "Usako, breathe!" he told her.

"That's my girl. You're doing well."

The only sound that was heard was Usagi's breathing. Chibiusa held tightly to her hand and began singing...

It's a sad old world  
That's turning tonight  
As I slide through the streets  
Moonlight and memory burning  
And in my hand your broken dream  
My watery eyes  
I sing for you this lullaby  
Let the shadow fall from your window  
Let the morning light fill your head  
Stand up and let the wild wind blow  
Right into your soul till the night is dead

Usagi smiled happily as she joined her friends for a picnic in the park. Everything was perfect and she hadn't felt this safe in a long time. Suddenly, and without warning, dark clouds appeared, covering up the sunlight.

Usagi cried out as all her friends began to fade away. "Minna!"

An evil laugh echoed through her and gave her chills. That laugh sounded so familiar to her. It took her a moment to place it, but when she did, she realized who it was: Pharaoh 90!!

"You cannot escape from me, Sailor Moon. I will be inside your mind forever!"

"IYAAAAAAAAA!!" Usagi screamed, eyes snapping open.

"Usako!" Mamoru had rushed into the room, the others right behind him.

"Daijobou?" Minako asked.

"Un... It was just a... a bad dream."

Ami could tell it was more than that. "Usagi-chan, do you maybe want to talk about what happened? It could help with the nightmares."

Usagi looked around at her friends. She knew she had to talk about it or it would consume her. She nodded and took a deep breath as everyone sat down. She started from the moment the hand had reached for and pulled into Mugen High...

The Senshi were stunned into silence once Usagi had finished. Rei walked over to her and took her hand. "Usagi," she said, kneeling, "You truly are our Princess. I have to admit that I was having some doubts. Please forgive me."

Usagi smiled. "Stand up, Rei-chan. Of course, I forgive you! I understand why you felt that way." She moved to get out of bed. "Now who's with me?"

"Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked.

"I need some fresh air and sunlight, Mako-chan. Besides, I'm sure Ami-chan is itching to check out what's left of Mugen High."

Minako looked at Usagi and smiled, happy that her friend was going to be all right. "Let's go, minna!"

Everyone filed out and soon only Mamoru and Chibiusa remained. "I have to go to class… unless, you want me to come?"

"I'll be fine, Mamo-chan. The girls will keep me safe."

He nodded, kissing her softly on the lips. "Aishiteru, Usako."

Chibiusa watched as Usagi fixed her hair. "Ne, Usagi."

"Hai?"

Usagi let out an 'oof' when the little girl plowed into her. "Arigatou, Usagi-chan!"

"Iie, Chibiusa," she replied, kneeling in front of the little girl, "Arigatou! You helped me with that song you song. I just realized what the words mean and I want you to know how much I love you, even if I don't show it."

Chibiusa nodded. "That's what Mama sings to me every night."

Usagi smiled and hugged Chibiusa again. They walked out of the room, holding hands and singing.

* * *

The song, Lullaby was written by David Gray 


End file.
